guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/Team Stygian Veil Symbiosis
Rate-a-build Please rate builds. It is not mandatory to explain your rating and testing is optional, though it is preferable. Also, please '''take note of where a build is designed to be used' before voting.'' The build functions as intended, equally or better than other builds (Favored): #I unknowingly entered a group that was built to this spec. After joining, the Wiki post was mentioned. I checked out the page after our run. We cleared the Veil and killed Maw. It was my first successful time doing this (have failed Trapping and with other teams). We had a few variants of the Build posted by Karlos (I was a N/R 55HP-->1Hp that Bipped,Symbosis,EoE,etc), The Ele's (3 E/Mo's all with glpyh of Sac+Rez Chant. All Essence Bonded the Tank, 2 SF 1 Sandstorm, and used Deep Freeze). Other than a few skils that were different, by and large, we ran The team Posted. We did use ideas like keeping the Bonder Back (as noted in the build write up). Overall, a very good Team build for DoA, that is tough to kill even if overun by a few baddies. Props to the creators, it works! Screenie of Team w/ Prof's over a Dead Maw (http://tinyurl.com/ytjksf) Laxin213 01:23, 26 January 2007 (CST) #Well of course it works (but everyone in their right minds bring a N/R BiP...) Skakid9090 10:43, 5 February 2007 (CST) #This build works well. Small changes for individual gameplay yes, but this build is great base. dunkelfee 15:36, 6 February 2007 #Pretty much a standard these days.--Babboelvis 21:30, 15 February 2007 (CST) The build functions as intended, but other builds with the same professions do it better (Unfavored): #''(your sig here)'' The build does not fulfill its designated role at all (Unfavored): #Similar to Laxin, I entered a group using this build. However, we did not do too well. this may have been a problem with the build, the people in my group, or both, but im going to have to unfavor this. Marin Bloodbane 06:42, 29 January 2007 (CST) srry Marin Bloodbane 21:13, 12 February 2007 (CST) @Marin: You are not sure why it didn't work but you vote for unfavor anyway???? This build works, but it is only a team build. It cannot make players stand in the right places and do a good job. Try again with good players. User: Dunkelfee 15:30, 6 February 2007 Discussion Isn't this like a complete ripoff of Karlos' - Foundry Balanced? — Skuld 17:15, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Karlos made the original post about this build on Guru, so I would imagine that rather than being a ripoff, it's a modification of his Foundry build. Jinkas 18:56, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::It is a ripoff. I ripped it off myself. :) I did say in the Foundry that it can be used in the other 3, same is true for this. Symbiosis and EoE are key here, but they can be carried into the Foundry as well. The Deep Freeze ele who is key here can also help in the Foundry. ::If you're saying the original poster ripped it off from me, I was the original poster, the cookie timed out on the article while I was posting and I got logged off. I made an edit afterwards to say it was me. ::Perhaps they can all be consolidated into one build article. Maybe I'll do that or someone else can do it when they have time. Doing the City with this build is trivial, and then for Gloom, the SB monk needs Blessed Aura. If all the necessary skills can be combined for all the 4 places, I am sure all of them can be combined (and then perhaps leave the step by step details for each area). The only variant is really the ranger and the SB monk. The SB monk needs max SB with Blessed Aura for Gloom, he needs Dismiss Condition for Foundry, he needs Prot Spirit always. Additional hex removals in Gloom also help. --Karlos 21:54, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::As a matter of fact... we did all four areas minus four Smothering Tentacles today, failing only because of a massed Error 059, using a build remarkably similar to this one. ;) Skyreal 08:34, 24 December 2006 (CST) If you figure every enchant put on to the warrior in this build, he accumulates 6,572 health assuming no vigors, if I counted correctly, there are 12 total enchants in this build that can be used on the warrior. That is just awesome XD — Leoneri :heh you might be interested in a pic floating around somewhere for biggest ever heal. A monk with something like 30k health is involved. Phool 09:19, 3 January 2007 (CST) We already have - DoA Balanced and - Foundry Balanced. The doa build already covers all the areas, why do we need almost the same build?--Geon Arcan 11:07, 13 February 2007 (CST) Sup Str Rune on Tank For what it's worth, it would probably make more sense for the tank to run a Minor Str rune rather than a Major or Sup. In both the latter cases, the runes result in a net loss of health when considering the -35/-75 health relative to the amount of health they add for SoS and EP. And it only results in a 2 second reduction is duration for EP.Tknorris 10:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) :I agree that it may not be needed, but I don't think the health loss is really that relevant here; with Symbiosis up the -75hp from that superior rune is trivial. --Dirigible 23:54, 18 January 2007 (CST) Does essence bond stack? I think it doesn't so both monk putting bond on the tank won't work. :It does work, they stack. It's just like two necros putting both life siphon on the same target; they will both receive the health regen, even though their target will only suffer the degen from one of the siphons. --Dirigible 23:54, 18 January 2007 (CST) The spirit spammer Is the cripshot ranger still the best idea for the spirit spammer? In all runs we've done, it's always been a N/R, with SS or FoC + spirits (I've brought the spirits myself a few times, as an ele). A Reckless Haste on any stragglers + one of the midline casters (ele or necro) tanking them is in my opinion much more practical than trying to crip them and kite (especially since it's very often fiends anyways, who attack from range). Never had the chance to play with a cripshot ranger spamming the spirits, so not sure how he compares to the N/R. (I know the monks wouldn't mind that Blood Rit every now and then). --Dirigible 23:54, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::As I mentioned in my vote, I played a N/R with 12 Beast that was a 55 Bipper. It got boring after a while casting 2 spirits and bipping up the team. An SS/Br N/Ra may be more helpful to the team, esp if the ele's essence bond the tank themselves, 3 pips of regen should be OK between fights, and they'll get a big rush of energuy in fight. Lax 06:03, 27 January 2007 (CST) Confucing Info... "A Necromancer staff or wand and focus item that provide extra energy as well as halving the spell recharge on Spitefull Spirit are ideal."....However the Necro build doesn't include Spitefull Spirit. (edit:typo) --Chronicinability 04:27, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Fixed — Skuld 04:46, 12 March 2007 (CDT)